My beloved, Indonesia
by Marineblau12
Summary: Indonesia mengerti, Nation  seperti dirinya adalah wadah harapan dari setiap warga  negara, kumpulan perjuangan  dari setiap jerih payah.


My beloved, Indonesia

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

Warn: OOC, misstype, puzzling plot, heart-breaking.

.

.

.

Cahaya lampu sorot berpendar muram di stadion ibu kota saat Indonesia benar-benar merasa kalah. Di sisi lain lapangan, sekelompok orang bersuka, tertawa lepas, bahagia. Di sudut lainnya, mereka berduka, sedih, dan kecewa. Indonesia saat itu cuma bisa diam dan tak bergerak, menatap tanpa fokus ke arah tribun penonton yang mulai kosong.

Dia berdiri di situ, membiarkan angin lewat dan mampir, meledek rambut hitamnya yang panjang, menertawakannya lewat desiran lembut yang hampir tak terdengar, lalu pergi. Dia yang dalam keterpurukan mulai melihat gambaran kabur yang perlahan menghitam. Kewarasannya hampir tenggelam dalam lubang hitam tak kasat mata sebelum akhirnya suara rintihan mampir dan membawanya bangun.

Di sudut lapangan yang hampir tak terjangkau, seorang anggota tim meringkuk dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Indonesia berbalik, lalu melihat seorang lagi anggota yang tertunduk lesu. Matanya meredup saat tahu bukan hanya dia yang terluka.

Dia akhirnya memilih untuk berjalan, mendekat ke arah pemuda di sudut lapangan. Berhenti tepat di depannya, berusaha mengatur ekspresi agar kecewa tak terlalu kentara. Dia berjongkok, menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, lalu memberikan tepukan hangat. "Hei," sapanya dengan suara parau dan bergetar.

Si pemuda diam. Rintihan yang tadi keluar, menghilang. Genggaman tangannya mengerat, di saat yang sama, wajahnya menunduk dalam.

"Yang tadi itu… hebat…"

Tak ada sahutan. Indonesia melirik dari ekor matanya, melihat Malaysia yang memeluk timnya kegirangan, lalu berpikir bahwa timnya juga pantas mendapat sebuah pelukan. Dia menghembuskan nafas keras sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi. "Tahu tidak?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan diri dan menatap langit, "Kadang aku berpikir bahwa dunia ini memang membenciku," lanjutnya, "Selalu kalah, dan hampir setiap saat menerima anti klimaks yang menyakitkan," dia tersenyum, "Kadang aku berpikir ingin mati, tapi kau tahu kan, Nation sepertiku mana bisa," Indonesia tertawa, mencoba menghibur meski dia tahu dia payah.

Yang diajak bicara berdiri, mengambil langkah menjauh hingga akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, di depan pintu keluar dan menghadap sekumpulan supporter yang menatapnya tajam. Mereka mulai mencacinya, menghujat, memberikan sumpah serapah, juga melempari dengan tomat dan sampah.

Pemuda itu tak bergeming dan tetap berdiri kokoh. Sama sekali tak ada niatan membela diri atau lari. Dia hanya berdiri dengan tangan terkulai dan wajah yang menatap lantai. Dia menyesal, tapi tak ada yang mau mendengar dan peduli, bahkan sekedar simpati.

Cipratan air kotor mendarat dan mengotori seragam merahnya, noda tomat busuk merekat di kulit kepala. Dia menyedihkan, tapi tak ada yang merasa kasihan.

Indonesia maju, menjadikan dirinya tameng dan berteriak marah pada mereka; sekumpulan orang yang mengaku warga negara tapi tak beretika. Dia mengamuk dan bertingkah seperti orang gila. Menghajar setiap orang yang berada dalam jarak dua meter dengan dia dan si pemuda. Lama waktu berjalan, dan kerumunan mulai menghilang.

"Maafkan saya."

Bisikannya yang pelan terdengar begitu jelas di suasana yang memang sunyi. Indonesia diam, bingung harus bagaimana berlaku saat kondisi jadi separah ini.

"Maafkan saya," katanya lagi, "Seharusnya… seharusnya tendangan terakhir itu bisa masuk." Isak si pemuda kembali terdengar dan kian membesar, "Saya gagal. Saya gagal. Maafkan saya. Maaf, maaf, maaf…" dia menangis. Ketika kemudian wajahnya terangkat, Indonesia benar-benar merasa terluka. "Maafkan saya…" katanya lagi. Tak perlu waktu banyak buat Indonesia untuk maju dan memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya menenangkan, "Kau sudah bertanding dengan sangat baik."

"Tidak," bantahnya, "Itu kegagalan. Saya gagal. Saya gagal…" dia merengek.

Duka itu menyusup semakin dalam ke diri Indonesia lewat ratapan sedih serta air mata yang membuat pundaknya basah. "Tidak," katanya, "Kau berhasil, selamat."

.

.

Ada alasannya Indonesia tersenyum saat itu.

Dia kalah. Mereka, Indonesia dan timnya, kalah dalam pertandingan. Tapi Indonesia punya alasan yang lebih hebat dari itu untuk akhirnya bisa bahagia dan mengeluarkan ekspresi sukacita yang tulus. Kekalahan memberinya pukulan telak, tapi dia dapat tempat empuk saat mendarat.

Para anggota timnya menunduk malu, menyesal, dan depresi hingga akhirnya membuat Indonesia sadar, kalau ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari sebuah kemenangan. Dia punya gelar juara umum, satu medali yang hilang takkan berarti banyak. Lagi pula, Indonesia tahu, rasa kecewa dari mereka, menunjukkan semangat membela dirinya, mengupayakannya untuk menang, membantunya, mendorongnya untuk menjangkau puncak dunia.

Kemenangan selalu jadi jalan yang sepi, namun kalah membuat mimpi serasa mati. Tapi di sini, di stadion yang hampir kosong, di saat ini, Indonesia tahu dia tak sendiri. Akan ada yang menangis bersamanya saat kecewa, akan ada yang tertawa dengannya saat bahagia. Indonesia mengerti, Nation seperti dirinya adalah wadah harapan dari setiap warga negara, kumpulan perjuangan dari setiap jerih payah. Nation tanpa masyarakat yang setia membelanya adalah lemah, dan itu artinya Indonesia akan menjadi bangsa kuat karena dia punya mereka yang selalu berusaha memberikan sumbangsih untuk negara.

Apalah artinya sebuah medali dibandingkan orang-orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati?

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

"Mau makan apa? Aku yang traktir, deh…"

Indonesia muncul tepat setelah suara pintu terbanting memenuhi ruang ganti para pemain. Di belakangnya, muncul Ferdie* yang masih menunduk lesu meski kekalutannya telah banyak berkurang. Semua yang ada di ruangan melihat tanpa minat Indonesia yang tersenyum dengan wajah sembab. "Kenapa?" salah seorang dari mereka bertanya, "Kami kalah…"

"Siapa bilang?" Indonesia berbalik dan menarik rekannya masuk dan bergabung dengan yang lain, "Kita kan juara umum."

.

.

Kekalahan selalu membuat orang terpuruk hingga terlalu sibuk meratap dan mengabaikan dunia yang terus maju. Duka selalu menjadi tembok tinggi yang mengarahkan manusia untuk fokus pada kegagalan dan melupakan perspektif lain yang menunjukkan pencapaian. Gagal jadi yang pertama memang bukan impian, tapi posisi kedua juga buah perjuangan yang pantas dibanggakan.

.

.

**A/n:**

***Ferdie Ferdinand Sinaga. Saya tahu beban yang terberat ada di pundaknya. Saya cuma gak habis pikir, kenapa dengan masyarakat Indonesia? Dia udah jelas berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi malah dianggap gak berharga. Saat dia berhasil,banyak orang yang berteriak-teriak menyanjung namanya, tapi ketika dia gagal, semua orang buang badan dan berbalik menghujatnya dengan kata-kata yang agak kurang berpendidikan. Miris banget waktu baca itu di wall facebook punya beberapa orang yang ngaku jadi orang Indonesia yang nyatanya cuma bikin saya malu ada di dekat mereka.**

**Yang kedua, sebenarnya timnas yang kemarin bertanding itu wajib loh disambut dengan gegap gempita. Mereka udah berusaha, kita sendiri lihat gimana jatuh bangunnya mereka, gimana sinar matanya yang berkaca-kaca saat kekalahan muncul jadi mimpi buruk yang nyata dan memukul kesadaran yang mereka punya. Seenggaknya mereka diarak di Jakarta, bukti kalau mereka emang juara, juga bukti kalau kita emang bangsa yang tahu beretika. Kita punya pahlawan yang meskipun kalah tapi telah berusaha dan tak kenal lelah. Meski kaki pincang, tubuh letih, penat karena beban berlebih yang dengan seenak jidat kita limpahkan pada mereka, tetap gak ada kata putus asa dari mereka. Seenggaknya, tunjukkan rasa terima kasih dan jangan menghakimi. Itu aja udah cukup.**

**Merayakan atas kemenangan sebagai runner-up bukan aib, kok. Itu prestasi dan tanda kalau kita emang tipikal bangsa Indonesia yang sebenarnya, bangsa yang legowo. Kalo hanya senang saat juara satu, itu mah biasa. Malaysia juga nyambut kepulangan timnasnya dengan sukacita karena juara satu. Gak ada yang menarik dari hal itu. Yang akan membuat dunia salut pada Indonesia adalah ketika kita berani muncul dan menjadi pembuka jalan bagi era bangsa yang menghargai jerih payah warga negaranya.**

**Mereka gak minta kita buat berdesak-desakkan dan meregang nyawa di GBK. Mereka cuma berharap kita ngasih dukungan dan selalu menguatkan mereka. Itu aja. Gak lebih.**

**A/n saya jadi kepanjangan, deh… maaf. ^^V**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
